The Way True Love Works
by Grace Humphry
Summary: If you could grab and star and cherish it like it was supposed to would you? Would you always treat it right? What if you are both stars? Blindingly beautiful flying across that sky? Then love each other...with everything you have. Harry and Ginny.
1. Suave Interuptions

**Since I couldn't find a Ginny and Harry fic I liked or could even stomach… here is the first chappie. Read it. Love it. **

* * *

**Suave Interuptions**

**"God made woman beautiful and foolish; beautiful, that man might love her; and foolish, that she might love him"**

* * *

"Umm…Hi"

Too awkward.

"Hello Harry Potter!"

Too enthusiastic/broadcasty.

"Well, hellooo Mr. Potter. Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Gah! Too God damn promiscuous and used before!

"Umm…Hi"

Oh. So we're back to that one.

Apparently when you haven't snogged a man in a year you take three steps back in the conversing coherently skill. Normally, I would never let such a thing happen but one does not feel nor is it appropriate to snog at an older brother's funeral. Perhaps afterwards is tolerable…No, no still inappropriate.

Harry had been awfully busy anyway. Sure, he'd written me but he hadn't come to the Burrow. From his letters it appeared he had been splitting his time between the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts- rebuilding, cleaning out stray Death Eaters and such.

My beau is a very important wizard. My reflection frowned back at me as I eyed my copy of _Witches Weekly _where Harry's face adorned under the headline: **The Wizarding World's Most Eligible Bachelor.**

Ron had come home in stiching giggles over the pile of fan mail the had buried Harry in their office at the Ministry. I honestly couldn't blame them…that photogragh really was quite dashing.

Which made this all the more intimidating. Mum had a cow when she heard from Ron there was a possibility that Harry might not come home for a party. My blushed reached the roots of my hair when I read Harry's letter following Mum's howler.

So, he was coming to the Burrow. Tradition stated that I, Ginny Weasly, was to thoroughly snog Harry Potter, simply because it was his birthday. Now…I had to practice my suave greetings.

I turned my back to the mirror and inhaled deeply, flipping my desperately straight hair over my shoulder trying to seem older, mature, _17_, "Oh, hey Harry…I had _no_ idea you were coming to stay" I batted my eyes at the reflection Ginny. I slumped in exasperation, frowning at the black clumps covering my eyelashes.

"Why is this so difficult?" I sighed. When I am with Harry it's easy it comes out flawless and witty but most of it I DON'T BLOODY MEAN TO SAY! The stupid things I say in my head just fall out of my mouth like the worst word vomit!

Gah!

"Ron!"

My mother cried from the kitchen making me poke my eye with my wand as I removed the black rubbish.

"Ow!"

"Ginny! Come greet your brother!"

Not bothering to adjust the over sized jumper I wore (Harry's in fact. The one my Mum made with the snitch on the front) that was slightly falling off my shoulder. I ran down the stairs. Knowing it drives mum mad when I over aparate. I did stub my toe taking the second corner to sharp. I swung the final corner keeping a fast hold hoping to speed back up the stairs. I must have taken the turn to exuberating for a vast amount of my fiery hair covered my face.

"Er…" I stuttered pushing back my hair. I really need a cut "Welcome home Ronald and other salutations…Oi! Hermoine?!" I sprung from behind the corner tripping over the frayed hem of my jeans. Pushing my darling brother out of the way-why is he so tall? I gladly embraced his bushy haired lady fair.

"Oh how I have missed you so! This life is awfully dreary with an empty house. I miss my Georgie Porgy terribly for he never caused trouble anymore- well, not in this house…"

"Oi!" Ron protested.

"You can keep him though" I looked pointedly at my blue eyed brethren "he's a pain in my arse"

"Ginny!"

"Sorry Mum" I wasn't sorry at all.

I began to pull Hermoine up the stair feeling the resistence as Ron was firmly clutvhing her other hand. "Did you a tan?" I appraised her slightly darkened/ goldened skin.

"Well Ginny we have been tracking down my parents in Australia"

"Oh yes" I stiffened, glaring at her through slitted eyes. She had the nerve to not even flinch "Leaving me hear bored loony- _**all summer**_"

"It was actually rather cold there Gin"

"Don't" I glared "You 'Gin' me. That term of endearment is only for my very dear and favorite mates to call me"

"Well I prefer calling you brat-"

"No one asked _your_ opinion" I spun on Ron.

He chuckled to himself-that prat. Hermione had a facial expression that was almost as rare for her as Ron without soot on his nose- she looked…Confused?

"Where's Harry?"

My back stiffened he was expected?

…Now?

……WHAT?!?!?!

"Why" I squeaked, then coughed to clear my throat "Why...Is he supposed to be here?"

"Well yeah" scoffed my youngest older brother "he aparated with us"

Oh buggering shit.

_And _I was wearing his sweater.

"Noooo!" I shrilled. I tripped _**seven**_ times going up the stairs. A record for me I was very proud of myself…not. I think I pulled something when trying to wrench open my door.

"I'm still wearing the stupid snitch sweater!"

I cursed my open window that created extra vacuum suction on my already decrepit door.

The oddity that I should have realized was the lack of slight draft from said window.

I flipped in a flurry to my wardrobe that was on the same wall as my door. I swam in the **stupid** (I'm sorry Harry's sweater! Nothing of Harry's could ever be stupid!) sweater. I tried gathering the folds of thick weaving preparing to pull it over my head revealing my very small, very see through camisole.

"I don't think you want to do that Gin" I froze with my or _his_ sweater half way up my waist, my head snapped to attention. In my window sat a slightly winded, mildly blushed. Most Eligible Bachelor… Harry Potter "Or maybe you do" he shrugged.

I dropped the sweater and even though I wanted to flame about his "bachelorness" and the fact he was sitting in my window making it impossible for me to change into a sexy yet sophisticated outfit- I couldn't. He just made me smile.

Relaxing my posture I seemed to find the perfect thing to say without any rehearsal at all- it always happens to me!

Oh bother.

"Harry" it was a sigh of simple, light femenimity.

"I didn't mean to end up in your window you know" he explained as he placed both his feet on the ground.

"Still on your mind Potter?" I smirked trying to contain my giddiness.

He shrugged "Maybe it's just this room"

Some girls blushes are pretty mine… are evil, angry, boiling flames of fuckin' lava that consume from my hairline to my collarbone.

"Well amazing presents have been exchanged in here" he walked towards me- lightly smiling at the ground. Harry rarely smirked. He was just so… golden? He grabbed my hand shooting tingles through my arm and awakening the butterflies in my stomach. I missed this…

"But I never gave you anything" his startling green eyes met mine.

"Well…" my eyes shot to the _Witches Weekly_ on my bed "I did use to snog the wizarding world's most eligible bachelor on a regular basis"

His blushes had always been worse than mine.

"That interview was utterly wretched"

"Why?" I questioned looming closer "Was it Rita?"

"Oh thank Merlin _no_" My forehead crumpled as I observed his face trying to cover my amusement "It wasn't the interview per say" he continued "but the aftermath"

I laughed "Not liking the adoring fans? Most men would kill for such attention"

This is a test Harry.

Pass it.

"Well" he rolled his head back and around landing his forehead gently on mine, I beamed at his through his glasses "I guess I'm just not cut out to be a bachelor"

Swoon.

Might I admit it? His eyes are so dreamy…

"Mate?! You're hear?!"

I hate him.

Stupid bloody fucking brother.

Gah!

* * *

**Too be continued…(:**

**Review…yeah?**


	2. Sweet Torments

**Chapter two is much longer than chapter one. Took me a week to write and three days to type because I have a life. Enjoy**

* * *

**Sweet Torments**

* * *

Apparently my home is a club. A club that needs bouncers. 22 people. 22 bloody people tried walking into my house claiming to be big chums of Harry's. Psh. Party crashers.

Ten of them? Giggling fan girls. Anorexic, blonde bimbos with fuckin' cantelopes attached to their chests.

Luna encouraged me getting out my aggression by thoroughly hexing them to a squib but in my haste is discarded my wand preferring to use my bare hands…Neville held me back. Percy then lectured me on how I was demeaning my fellow women by degrading myself to brute force. That ponce. He was just showing off to his new bird, Audrey. She was cool **and **good for Percy. How strange? She _seems_ a little stuffy but after a few shots of fire whiskey she does the best impressions, my favorite is her Viktor Krum. Awww gorilla duck feet. She meshes well with the Weasly clan.

I practically dies of over consuming girlish fantasies when I watched Harry play with Teddy.

Men with babies and/or puppies = very attractive. Teddy's father _was_ a werewolf sooo… he's like both amazingly adorable thins all wrapped in a cute little package topped with teal hair!

That was an awful thing to say…hehe.

Mum kept grabbing Harry by his rolled up shirt sleave (I always have had a weakness for men in simple button up muggle shirts. They are classic, sophisticated, and easily removed!) to whisper fervently in his ear. Harry would say a few words then smoothly run away. After my mother's fifth attempt whatever information she was after , she gave into her desperation and thrusted him into his unwanted and unnecessary spotlight.

"Harry's got a job!"

"About time…"

"I offered him one at the shop ages ago!"

"What? The Minister of Magic?"

"Well it's not _that_ unrealistic…"

"…considering his is _The Chosen One _and all"

"Tell us!"

Harry looked very overwhelmed. My entire family, the order, and the D.A. (except Cho and Lavendar…must have lost their invitations…) all converging on him with their questions. I was very proud mine had broken threw the roar.

"What is it?" He backed against the table clutching the edge. I was worried from the whiteness of his knuckles that the pressure he was exerting would tip it.

"I can't tell you" His eyes locked on mine trying to avoid the more ferocious glares I had thought.

"Can't?" I questioned/challenged "Or won't?"

He seemed to surveu the area- trying to gauge people's reactions. Apparently he thought it to possibly be violent because he fingered the wand in his pocket.

"Won't"

I had folded my arms over my chest by this point and shifted my weight on to my hip. His _slight_ smirk/shrug combo cocked my eyebrow.

Well you little wanker.

"Ginny!"

Oh. Did I say that outloud?

Oops.

"You ponce"

That was intentional.

Neville leaned over my shoulder to get eye contact with Harry, "So you _are_ the Minister of Magic?"

"Great" grumbled George "Not Ginny is going to be a politicians wife"

Remember my blushing problem?

FIERY, BOILING, FUCKING FLAMES OF LAVA!

"Nah" Harry waved "Politics isn't my thing"

So he has no objections to me being the wife?

Smashing.

'Cause I'd kill her…who ver she was… unless he was really, truly happy. Maybe.

"Then what? You're practically head of the Auror Department." Asked Rom, whom lounged in the arm chair with Hermione sitting in his lap reading a book.

"_**You**_ don't know?"

There goes mum's back up plan. Threaten Ron with starvation to make him spill… bugger. There goes my plan too… sort of.

My plan was more along the lines of beating the bloody shit out of him and making him go shopping with Hermione and me…well, it's basically the same thing…whatever.

"No, I've told no one. Everyone will find out in time"

Time. Stupid concept. Not _really_ needed.

"Just… be patient.

I believe everyone heard me snort at that one

You know what I love?

Getting in people's way.

The rest of the summer that's all I did. Sat in the middle of the stairs, doorways, and kitchen tables (got an ear full for that one) making sure no one forgot I was there. When one is the youngest sibling of seven and her elders are boys one learns many ways to make sure they are not forgotten by society. There were many tips and tricks I had picked up over the years.

Always say exactly what you're thinking.

This can in some situations be very catastrophic but also extremely rejuvenating/exhilarating. My mum had tried to harness this tendency off mine and because of this a found sarcasm! My best mate for life. Ron hates that I will forever be better at comebacks because of this. He just tries to be louder than me. Which leads me too…

Be louder than everyone else!

This is very easy for me because I am a girl. A girl.

**Girl.** **Gurrrl.**** Noun. Definition-That blaring scream in your ear!**

Now don't be like Ronald but be classy about.

Be witty.

This is an amazing filter for those who don't appreciate it are most certainly not worth your time.

Never cry.

Crying, like cursing loses it's edge when you use it too often so if you never cry when you _do_ cry it counts.

Kick arse in Quidditch.

You'll surely get noticed if you're playing professionally and are celebrity!

Now…these are not to cause a scene and be overly dramatic which is widely misunderstood by obnoxious, giggling slags and or prats. When used properly this list lists great rules for life without being overlooked. So then truly this wasn't my get noticed list but my life rules list.

Almost forgot…6. Snog fitties.

Ron fails this or failed. Lavendar was a big, fat no no. Lately I had failed this as well for it has been weeks since Harry's party and there had been zero snogging. Nil. Nada. Zilch.

Just hit me over the head with a kettle please.

We were at the station preparing to board the train when I almosy had my nervous breakdown over this matter. Hermione was coming back as well too get her N.E.W.T.S. Ron, Harry, George and Angelina accompanied us. I was going bonkers by just being near Ron and Hermione . perfect. They'd kiss and hold hands in public but it wasn't uncomfortable to watch but sometimes they'd just look at each other and I felt like I was intruding. Still that way…

Harry helped me load my trunk into the empty compartement. I had dreamt all night of coy flirtations for when we would be alone together, but nope. I could never dream. I could never plan because it never happens *sigh*.

I was disgruntled and fidgety, leaning against the window I wrapped my arms around my body and moped. I let my hair cover my face as Harry looked around. He's a very sentimental man that Harry Potter. He just likes staring at things and remiscing.

When he did manage to finally look at me he laughed. He bloody laughed! I felt the love. Truly I do."You okay Ginny?"

"Yes" He seemed confused by my negativity.

"That sure sounds positive" he mumbled.

"Positively anesolutely"

I felt his slightly rough finger tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. I had to look up at him slowly. A girl can be wuite startled by such vibrant eyes, one must proceed with caution. His lips formed a line and his forehead was crumpled. Staring at me like I was a puzzle and couldn't find the last edge piece.

"Tell me?"

"You don't tell me about your job" I reminded him.

"Don't give me cheek" he tried to be stern.

"You love it" I whispered.

"Yeah" he loomed closer "I do"

Well just put me in a pan and melt me like butter.

Oh wait.

He already did.

"I'm just gonna miss you" I caved pitifully.

His eyes twinkled. It was amazing. That had always been a sign he was going to…oh. Snap.

He came in for a hug, I could've melted, would've if it hadn't already happened two seconds ago. His back was rather quite sculpted. Some girl will only wrap around the neck but I am not afraid of the waist. His shoulder kind of hunch in and I feel safe and warm. He dragged his face back scarapping mee with his scruff( I like scruff) and skimming his nose. He dropped his hands to touch my face.

Ah memories.

Lonely corners in Hogwarts, I did miss thee.

As a seasoned snogger I very well knew that some snogs take time to build intensity and such. I must let it happen that way…even if it does kill me.

His warm, slightly chapped lips brushed feather light on the corner of my mouth.

Pure. Agony.

It felt oh so good.

My arms loosened and I started to bring my arms back around, hugging his side with my fingers. He held my face in place and continued to torture me. Light, slow kisses everywhere but my lips. My cheek, eyelids, forehead, nose(where I preceeded to get a nasty case of the giggles, silly nose kisses get me every bloody time!) earlobe, the soft spot under my ear, then the moan enducer…my neck.

"Check yo later Gin" he chuckled, then walked to the door…wait.

No!

"Not so fast" I yelled grabbing his hand and sliding myself up against him like a total slag. I was perfectly positioned to commence with knee weakening snogging when I heard the most annoying name known to man and wizard being hollered through the train.

"Ginevra!"

Yes. Mine.

George has been in a much better mood since Angelina started coming around, returning his usual exuberance.

Damn them.

I could hear every compartment door opening and chatter through the train "Ginevra Weasly?! Oi you!? Have you seen my sister?"

Avada me now, please?

"if you'r shagging Harry in the robe closet and I open this door I'll be scarred for life. Oops sorry you are definitely not my sister"

I tried to silence the laughter vibrations in Harry's chest but he had become rather hysterical.

Old loon. When I tried to move away he hooked his arm around my neck "C'mere" he pulled me with him as he opened the door coming face to face with a distraught Angelina attempting to distract a much taller, determined George.

"Harry and Ginevra! The wedding will be beautiful" he threw his arms around us.

"Are you okay?" I inquired even for George he seemed a tad off the cliff.

Angelina explained "He got hit with a wonky cheering charm"

"… let me throw you a bachelor party! We'll have it in the shop!..Oi! Ang? Feelin' frisky?"

Ron's raucous laughter echoed even louder than George and Hermione seemed slightly embarrassed to have witnessed our family's very existence. For Angelina's hand was tucked neatly in his back pocket.

"Hmmm…" She sighed "Nice arse"

She really knew how to distract that brother of mine. He immediately barreled out of the train holding her hand. I was giggling so hard I snorted when she winked at me.

It was extremely classy.

"Ron, we better go catch them before he shags her right in front of the first years" laughed Harry. He slid his arm slightly off my shoulder till his hand rested on my neck, fingering my hair. I felt like a cat purring in content. I ignored the giggles and growls of Hermione and Ron as he snogged her goodbye. Harry pressed his mouth to my temple "See you soon Gin," Then he pulled Ron off Hermione and left.

I returned to my first request.

Avada me.

Now.

* * *

I loved Hermione Granger. She was amazing because she wasn't a gossipy, overly giggling blah face like the rest of the blah faces we had to share a dormitory with. And she was a strong, independent woman who did not need or talk about her beau every second she was away from him. I aspired to be as strong and purely brilliant as her. When we sat in our compartment with Luna, they conversed happily about the new headmistress- Professor McGonagall. While being the slaggy slag dependent tryst of a girl I was, I stared at the window wall. The scene of the crime.

Everytime I saw him, it was kisses on the head, cheek, temple and yes they were sweet and made me slightly light-headed but I wanted my toes to curl!

Heated, intense, possibly even sloppy snogging! It's all I wished for but no- he would't give. I did debate on kicking him rightly in the shin next time I saw him or crying.

I never cry.

Harry likes that. I'm not weepy and I'm pretty low maintenance. My affections have never strayed from him. They could have! I mean he did break up with me but I did thoroughly snog him on his 17th birthday- in my room. I was the woman he left behind to be protected! It was very romantic and chicalrous. I just about had a heart attack when Cho volunteered to take him to Ravenclaw Tower last year during the battle but thankfully my Luna was there…I trusted him completely…yeah.

Lately, I had been mildly frustrated with him because I didn't even know if we were together!

"Firs' years! Callin' all firs' years"

I had been so obsorbed in my relationship (!?) conundrum that I missed the bloody witch with the god damn candy trolley.

Oh bugger.

Without Harry there to lift my trunk for me it was much more of a strain on my body to lift it down to be carted away to the dormitories. It blew my mind when I thought the "what if", what if _**I**_ had to take my own trunk to the tower? Shivers.

Hermione and I had to sprint after Luna for she bee lined it to the thestrals the second the train stopped "You are very frightening looking! The most frightening og the lot" she cooed at the backmost carriage.

"Come **on **Luna" I wheezed "Just get in the bloody carriage" she gave pat on the invisible beast' head (which sadly to me was no longer invisible) and bent over to untie and remove her trainers.

"Luna, what are you doing?" asked Hermione with a tilt of her head.

"Well" Luna began "I've become accustom with my feet bare everywhere in Hogwarts for you know how our classmates like to nick my shoes" she smiled the opened the carriage door to take her seat.

"God she's great" I said to Hermione. She shook her head bemused and we followed her through the door. I reached to close the door of the carriage when I heard a kindered pirit's voice.

"Wait!"

I pushed open the door and a tall, dark skinned 18 year old boy launched himself through the moving carriage door.

"Hello Dean" Luna greeted dreamily. I was slightly bent over him holding on to the handle of the door as I closed it. He had pulled himself on to the seat beside me before actually looking at me. There was a reason I had a relationship with that boy… he was very handsome and he had a brilliant smile which he promptly flashed at me "Gin?" he exclaimed.

"Coming back to get your N.E.W.T.S.?" I asked through a chortle. I did always enjoy Dean's look of utter glee when he would see me unexpectantly.

Ahhh. To be wanted.

"Yeah" he looked across the carriage from us "I see I'm not the only one" he smiled at Hermione.

"Of course not" Hermione seemed smug about he determination for and education.

"And what about Harry and Ron?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and explained "They now run the Auror Department. After a defeat like Voldemort you don't need Auror training or even N.E.W.T.S. to get that job

"Though" she continued "I would like to broaden my options. That's why I'm back"

"Got it" Dean smirked.

Dean smirked… interesting.

"We've arrived" called Luna as she skipped out. The three of us left behind her, chatted all the way to the table, the end closest to the head table. The seat on the right of McGonagall's chair was vacant. Hagrid eyed it with his sparkly eye, I had thought perhaps it was for Olympe.

The doors to the great hall were opened and Professor Sprout lead in the new batch of first years. "Aw look at 'em Gin" chuckled Dean. They were rather small and jumpy.

The rumpled Sorting Hat sat on his stool and began his singing

"_All is happy now,_

_So please do not worry_

_About saving the world,_

_Cause that is over and done,_

_Just worry about your education,_

_That would make the Headmistress __**quite**__ pleased,_

_But before this happens,_

_Things __**must **__get sorted,_

_So take a seat under me,_

_You could be like our champion savior,_

_In Gryffindor,_

_Where the chivalrous and bravest thrive,_

_Or in Ravenclaw,_

_Where wit is always on your side,_

_Then there's Slytherin,_

_Where the noble blood and cunning trends,_

_And finally sweet Hufflepuff,_

_Where the loyal and sacrificing find friends,_

_Now with this year __**comes**__ good cheer,_

_And the best teachers_

_My minds have found,_

_And if I'm not mistaken,_

_Which I rarely am,_

_Here he comes through the door,_

_Right now,"_

The door behind the head table squeaked opened a crack and a tuft of black hair poked through when he saw that there was no way to get in unnoticed he fully revealed himself and took his seat on the right of McGonagall.

… Harry. Potter.

What?

* * *

**Review cause you can.**


End file.
